crusadeswikiaorg-20200216-history
Crusades Wiki:IRC
The Crusades Wiki IRC channel (chat room) is where the Crusades Wiki's editors are able to meet. Likewise, the channel serves as a place for general chit-chat about the Crusades Wiki, as well as a method of quickly notifying Administrators about ongoing vandalism or for asking questions. Topics In general, #crusades IRC is intended for chatting about the Crusades Wiki and its articles. Off-topic discussion is generally allowed with the consent of the administrators, except in the case of official functions such as Wiki meetings. The rules below will help clarify this. Rules The rules for #crusades IRC are simple: #'Don't be a dick.' You will never be asked to be "nice," and personal attacks are unpreventable in IRC. But as a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. Vicious abuse is grounds for sanctions. #'No demands.' It's that simple. If you want something, please ask instead of demanding such things. Demanding behaviour can become very annoying, and is frowned upon by many senior IRC users. Users are, for the most part, usually more than willing to help out when asked, as long as they are not treated ignorantly. #'No whining.' Users who ask for something from another IRC user and are refused it should not stoop to complaining, which is grounds for sanctions. It is acceptable to be persistent, but please do so in a mature manner. #'Real-world politics and/or religion may only be discussed with unanimous consent.' If someone doesn't want to talk about them, drop the subject. #'The Crusades Wiki's IRC's official language is English.' We don't care which dialect you use, as long as it's not "L33t" or "TXT." Abbreviations are fine, but keep it within reason. Also, per rule #1, don't be a dick and correct users who use a different dialect. #'No spamming.' The meaning should be obvious. Don't say the same thing six times because no one is responding to you. Don't keep yammering on about a subject nobody cares about. Also, don't post the same web-link more than is needed. #'No role-playing.' By and large, regulars in #crusades find roleplaying in IRC to be annoying and dumb. You are not a Templar, or a Crusader, etc. If you act like you are, you will be kicked. #'Ops=admins.' In general, the people with @ symbols (or however your client denotes ops) are Crusades Wiki administrators. If they are around, then there is an official presence to consult and there are people enforcing the rules. There are exceptions, as not all administrators feel the need to "wear a badge" in IRC, and some ops may not be admins, but system processes or helpful bots. Likewise, some people users might, at times, have operator power within the channel; these users could range anywhere from trusted users of the site, to Wikia Staff/Helpers/Janitors. These users are to be treated with the same amount of respect afforded to the sites Administrators. The standard sanctions for dealing with violators of IRC policies are as follows: #Warning. Directed at the violator by an operator and/or user. #Kicking. Should only occur when policy violations, spamming, trolling, and similar transgressions are sufficiently obvious and continuous. #Channel mute. All users are voiced except the violator, allowing said violator to grow frustrated and quit on his own. #Kickbanning. Only when all else fails. Anyone with more brains than a crack-head will never get to this point. How to join Web client *Wikia has a CGI:IRC gateway for the #crusades channel at irc.wikia.com that lets you join the chat room from your normal web page. Just put in your username and choose "#crusades" from the drop-down list . For advanced users: irc.freenode.net #crusades irc://irc.freenode.net/crusades You can install a specialized chat program called an IRC client. These are available for a variety of platforms. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support - see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) Linux *Gaim is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Setup instructions To log in, you need to configure your client. After you log in, it is rather straightforward. The parameters are: *Server: irc.freenode.net *Channel: #crusades (note the correct spelling) Your web browser may be preconfigured to open IRC links in some IRC client, so you can try clicking this link: *irc://irc.freenode.net/crusades Most IRC clients, in particular mIRC, Miranda and X-Chat, have "Freenode" in the default network list, you only need to select it. After you are connected to the server, type /join #crusades in the reply box and press Enter. If not, just add. Custom instructions for specific clients to come. UTF-8 The #crusades channel uses the UTF-8 encoding, just like the Crusades Wiki proper. This should not pose a problem with English, as UTF-8 is backwards compatible with ASCII-127, but non-Latin scripts (such as Greek or Cyrillic) may be rendered improperly in UTF-8-incapable clients. Known issues: * mIRC: partial UTF-8 support since version 6.2; it can display UTF-8 messages sent by others properly, but always sends messages in the system encoding. No UTF-8 support prior to 6.2. * Miranda: requires a patch. The archive contains a file named irc.dll, which should be extracted to Miranda's plugins directory. * Trillian: no UTF-8 support for IRC, although it's present for AIM/ICQ. Category:Crusades Wiki